In love again
by angieholstad
Summary: Rachel misses Finn, so she goes back to Ohio, leaving her friends and new boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

He is not like Finn. He is cold and his face has sharp edges and if I lay with him he feels so hard. Asking him to move in was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done, and I have done a lot of stupid things. was just wanting to make Finn jealous, but now all Ifeel is guilt. And sadness. I need to see his face again. And thats when I get the idea. I quietly sneak out of my bed and go to my computer. I order one one-way ticket to Lima Ohio. And I get the earliest one. I start packing, thinking about how stupid this could be. but I don't care, I miss him. I leave a note on the table saying that I would be gone for a couple days, Santana and Kurt will be mad, but I don't care. I drive to the airport, almost proud of myself for making such a big decision. Two hours later I am on a plane and flying to Ohio to see the love of my life.

I order a rental car and drive to Finns college, University of Ohio. He told me that he was in a frat house because these guys saw him and Noah preform. Well great, now I just have to go to every frat house and ask if Finn Hudson is there. And that's what I do. I reach the 3rd frat house and when i knock and tall guy with hair to his shoulders answers, and is clearly drunk. It's only 11 am. "Hey baaby" he slurs "whatcha want?"

"Is there a Finn Hudson here?"

"Oh Finn? ya!" I gasp. I finally found him! "Finny!" he yells. "Come here, theres a girl here for you." I hear a door open and then I see Finn, my Finn, walking towards me (looking better than ever, I might add.) "Rachel?" he asks in disbelief when he sees me. "Rachel?" the other man asks. "the Rachel that you never shut up about?" I blush. "Um Troy", Finn says "can we have a minute alone please" he asks. " Sure Finny." Troy says. Finn walks closer to me. "Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I um, missed you."

"So you fly all the way to ohio?" he asks. I look at the ground, feeling like he doesn't want me to be here. "I'm sorry Rach." he says , knowing that I'm sad. "I just don't get it. You broke up with me."

I cringe, remembering that day. "I know Finn, and I'm so sorry, but I just missed you, and I wanted to hear your voice, and see your face." I say quietly. I look up and see Finn with his goofy grin on his face. "Its fine Rach, I'm not mad at you. Hey, you should come to Mcckinley with me today. I sorta have an internship there. I teach with Mr. Shue."

"I would love to Finn!"

"Great. I'll go get ready and then we can leave, k?"

"That sounds great, Finn." I say smiling.

When we get to Mckinley and walk in the choir room, everyone is surprised to see me there.

"Rachel!" Artie says. "What are you doing here? Are you guys back together?" Finn and I look at eachother and shake our heads. "No" Finn says, "she surprised me too."

"Oh well, cool. hey Rachel, maybe you could help us with nationals since its coming up." Artie suggests.

"Oh I would love to!" I say smiling at him. "When can we start?"

We all go to the auditorium, and Mr. Shue suggests that Finn and I sing a duet to show the new kids "how it's done". Finn and I share a look, then nod a little hesitantly. We havn't sung together since Mr. Shuesters flop of a wedding, and we all know how that turned out. We walk up to the stage and look at eachother. We know what we want to sing. I start the first verse of just give me a reason. We share longing looks throughout the whole song, and once it's done we know that we have to talk. The kids start to leave, but Finn and I stay behind. He leans on a chair and just stands there. "Soo..." I start. "Rachel", Finn says quietly, "I've missed you, but you really hurt me and if you do that again, I just don't think I can do it. I mean, I was a mess after you broke up with me, and then I got a little better, and then you moved in with, I can't even say his name, and then I was a mess again. I just don't want to torture myself, and the people around me." He says. and it doesn't feel good, but I know it's the truth. "I know finn, and I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, okay? I just missed you and wasn't thinking straight, and.." I drone off. "Look, the thing is, I know that I was wrong, and I can never take back what I did, but maybe you can forgive me and we can try to start again?" I ask hopefully. " and I promise, I will never hurt you again." I say, looking straight into his brown eyes.

"I think that I can do that Rach." he says, looking into my eyes too. "But does this mean you want to get back together?''

"Yes, yes it does" I say and laugh.

"Okay." he says and leans into me.

"Wait!" i say surprising him. " I have to do something very fast." I say.

"Okay.." he says, looking at me strangely.

"im sorry, i jut have to make one phone call.' I say and walk away.

"Hello?'' Ugh, his voice is almost disgusting now that I have heard Finn's voice again.

"Hello Brody. we need to talk." I say.

"Rachel! Oh my gosh, where did you go?"

"I'm in Ohio. and I'm seeing finn, and we need to break up." I say the last part qiuetly. I dont want him to yell.

"What did you say? I can't hear you." he says, almost yelling.

" I said, we need to break up." I say confidentaly.

"What?! Oh my god Rachel. This is about frankenteen isn't it? You know he's no good for you!" He says, yelling.

'You have no idea about what's good for me. Now I want you out of my apartment.''

'Fine. I never really liked you anyways." he says and then hangs up.

I sigh in relief and walk back to Finn. "Okay, now we can start." I say and laugh. We both lean in and I realize how much I have missed this feeling. I don't think I'll ever stop loving it, or him. Finally, when we have to come up for air, he takes my hand and leads me to the choir room. We walk in and Artie says "Finally, we need your help with some song ideas. He then sees our intertwined hands, "Ooohhhh. I know why you were gone for so long." He says and laughs. Finn and I look at eachother, our cheeks red. Then we laugh, oh, how I missed his laugh. I missed everything about him, but now I won't have to.


	2. Where did she go?

**New York City**

"Lady Hummel, where the hell is Berry?" Santana asked Kurt after she got home from work at Callbacks.

"You didn't see the note?" Kurt asks and Santana shakes her head. "She said that she is going to Ohio! And I'm positive that she's already there by now." Kurt says, wondering what she could be doing there.

"Oh ya, where's donkey face? He's usually here when I get home. And his ridiculous moisterizers that I'm pretty sure Rachel has too, are gone." Santana says. "Oh my god, duh. Rachel is obviously in Ohio with Finn, and told grody Brody to move out." Santana says, happy that she figured it out.

"Maybe. But what if she's just visiting her dads?'' Kurt said.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Santana said, smiling.

**Lima, Ohio**

Rachel and Finn were snuggled up in his room, watching a muted t.v. Rachel and Finn were enjoying themselves immensely, but there was something that was bothering Rachel. She thought that she should tell Finn that she had just broken up with Brody. And so like Rachel always did, she spoke her mind.

"Finn." Rachel started, and he looked at her. "I have something to tell you. But don't get worried and don't get mad." Rachel said, realizing that that didn't make a lot of sense. She shook her head and then started. "Well, when I got to Ohio, and when we almost kissed, I was still with Brody." She said. She looked at Finn, waiting for his reaction. She didn't know if he would be mad, or if he wouldn't care. He looked at her, and then at the ground, then back at her.

"I'm, I'm not mad." she breathe a sigh of relief. "But why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

" I thought maybe, you would have judged me for still being with him. I know that sounds crazy now, but I just thought, I don't know." _Well I am great with words today, _Rachel thought. Instead of saying anything, Finn just nodded and then kissed her softly. It got more passionate, when suddenly, there was a knock. They both groaned, then both went to the door.

"Santana! Kurt! What are you doing here?" Rachel said as soon as she saw who was knocking.

"Yes! Pay up Hummel!" Santana said and held her hand out, then Kurt handed her 10 bucks.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Finn asked them, and Rachel just shrugged her shoulders.

"We flew to Ohio, because we thought you wanted to be with Finn. And we were right!" Kurt explained.

"_I _was right, Lady Hummel, You thought she wanted to see her dads or something." Santana said, ands Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You guys are back together right?" Santana asked and Rachel and Finn nodded, then Rachel looked up and smiled at Finn, who thent bent down to kiss her. Santana and Kurt both made faces and sounds of protest.

"I am so happy for both of you", Kurt started then looked away from the couple that was still kissing, "but I don't need to see this.'' Rachel and Finn groaned and then pulled away from eachother.

"Are you guys gonna let us in or what?" Santana asked forcefully. Rachel and Finn moved to the side while Kurt and Santana stepped in and sat down.

"So what are you guys going to do since you flew all the way here?" Rachel asked. Santana and Kurt just looked at eachother.

"Well, we didn't think this through." Santana said while Kurt nodded in agreement. Rachel and Finn looked at eachother and started quietly laughing.

"It's not funny!", Kurt exclaimed, "Santana, what are we going to do?" Santana just shrugged her shoulders.

**New York**

Brody sat at a bar fuming. Why would Rachel choose Finn, over him? He was so mad he was considering going to Ohio to teach them both a lesson. He took the last drink of his beer, then went to buy a plane ticket to Lima. _People should know by now, _he thought, _don't mess with Brody Weston. _He slammed his bottle down and walked right out without paying. _ They are going to pay. _He thought. He walked down the streets, feeling like he could just punch someone. He had really like Rachel, but then she left him, just like that, and for Finn. He couldn't believe it. _I'm not going to let her get away with it. _He thought before he ordered one plane ticket to Ohio.


End file.
